


Of Burning Bridges and Terror Games (Vent Poetry)

by Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales (SingleSingularity)



Series: What Words Does Yonder Poet Tell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Poetry, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, ofc angst its vent poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingleSingularity/pseuds/Ink-and-scales-and-dragons-tales
Summary: A collection of angrier/venty poetry I've written.
Series: What Words Does Yonder Poet Tell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769578
Kudos: 2





	1. Hate The Sin Love The Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive thoughts welcome!

How odd an expression  
Love the sinner  
Hate this sin, evil, dangerous  
But how can something so terrible taste so good?  
Freedom of exasperation  
Anger and spite  
But mix it in with love and suddenly you get life.

Cage after cage  
Keys more than hands  
What brevity, with breathing comes  
A life so easily lost.

Biting sharp, a knife in hand  
Wild eyes, not human eyes  
Fangs and claws, hidden behind veils  
How to explain such pure, vitalized, bloodlust I feel?  
Not anger, quite, just rage  
Greed absolute, love's absolution  
What a cost does possession incur.


	2. Tick Tock Endless Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this when I should have been working on math? Yes.

Patience.  
Tick, tock. The clock keeps pace, one second at a time as my heart races, beats thumping out of tune, out of line,  
It's time. Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
My thoughts meander down a memory of a time somewhere in summer, of a smile, of a moment I'd wished could last forever but I can only hold on for so long,  
Tock.  
The seconds seem to crawl by, no sign of time moving on, turning off, I twirl through the past like a dancer on ice, how nice if only I could make my waking dreams be real,

But here I sit, penning prose on the nose, rhyming for a dime, what a steal.  
I watch the clock, tick tick tock,  
Does it skip beats?  
I cannot be sure.

Patience? I have none.


	3. Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Health problems suck.

My stomach roils,  
Coils, recoiling  
Twisting in shame, regret  
But yet  
I know what I seek  
A hope, a cure  
What ails me is beyond my reach.


	4. Mind Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head empty no thoughts vibes, this one has.

Oh, wouldn't you like  
To know what filters through my mind?  
A fool's errand, that  
To dig through empty piles and folders.  
Last night felt rage  
And skies broke with rain and wind,  
This morn came joy  
To laugh and praise the sun with.

A quest to sort my mind  
Will only give more questions.


End file.
